More Than Words
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Clare has been dating Eli for six months and finds out he isn't over Julia his dead ex girlfriend. Explains steps Clare takes to get over Eli. Song: More Than Words by Extereme. EClare/Cladam
1. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi what I do own is a badly cut up finger.**

**A/N: This is going to be three chapters **

* * *

Eli and I are in my room since both of my parents went away; mom was on a month long vacation she planned four months ago with her friends, she had talked it out with dad and he was supposed to be here, but got called on a business trip the day after mom left no one knows when he's coming back.

My relationship with Eli is great its been six months, we've went on countless numbers of dates, got matching cartilage piercings, he never pressured me into doing anything, we've been through everything together, and I'm finally ready to get intimate with him.

Eli is on top of me, his one leg is in between mine, his hand made its way up my shirt ghosting over my belly it's soothing to the touch against my bare skin. He's placing hot open mouthed kisses along my neck, his other hand was near my head as he held himself up with his forearm, minutes later he groaned, and stopped signaling that's as far as he could go before he loses control.

"Don't stop" I whispered

Eli looked at me with his deep green eyes.

"Clare it's ok if we don't have sex."

"I know, but I'm ready."

"Clare-"

I cut him off with a kiss and he moved his hand under my bra I moaned in my throat at his touch, he started to nibble at my neck.

"Eli" I called out, he smirked into my neck

I helped Eli remove my shirt and resisted the urge to hide my body. Eli removed his shirt in return I blushed and turned my head as he looked at me the want to cover my body was getting stronger, I pulled Eli down on top of me again, placed feather light kisses along his neck, and started to bite and nibble.

"Julia" Eli moaned.

I immediately pushed him off of me and covered my body.

"Get out." I stated between my teeth trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Clare, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, let me explain."

I didn't want any part of it I put my shirt on. I had a feeling he still loved her as we cleaned his room, but I thought it was just me being jealous, here my instincts were right.

"Put your shirt on and get out." I said dryly as I threw Eli's shirt at him and left the room.

"Clare, baby I'm sorry I didn't do that purposely." he yelled chasing me down the stairs

I stopped at the bottom with tears in my eyes, turned towards him with my arms crossed at my chest like I was hugging myself, and looked up at Eli who was stopped in the middle.

"That's just it Eli, you calling out her name like that purposely or not signifies you're not over her." I sobbed

"Clare I love you and only you, you're my world-"

"Eli stop lying to yourself." I muttered as I looked at the floor, tears now streaming down my face as I shook my head.

"Clare I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't love you." he whispered sadness clearly ringing in his voice, his arms now on my biceps as he slouched over trying to look at my face.

"Eli just, just leave." I mumbled sadly as tears streamed down my face, remembering those days when we'd clean his room and he'd talk about her non stop. I thought it was his way of letting go, but now I realize it was his way of holding on, he kept a journal of the memories and I guess I should've taken the hint.

I looked up at Eli, his expression was saddened, he nodded his head, and I watched the love of my life walk out of my house.

* * *

**Did I fail?**


	2. Getting Over Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi **

**A/N: I'm sorry if Adam seems a little OOC I did my best to keep in IC. The sentences in Italics are Clare's thoughts.**

* * *

After Eli left I changed into my pajamas, curled up on the couch and called Alli, in a dire need of a girls night.

"Hello?" She answered

"I need a girls night." I sobbed

"I'll pack everything from two months ago when you and Eli -"

"Alli I left him, this isn't some big argument or misunderstanding. It's really over Alli." I cried harder realizing my reality.

I heard Alli scream for her dad followed by incoherent yelling and bickering. My tears started to slow down.

"I'm sorry Clare, I can't leave the house until after dinner, but I'm sending some things over with Sav, mainly manga and movies keep them as long as you need to. Start reading Moe Kare first it'll make you cry more, but trust me it's worth it. It'll help you more when I'm at Bardell plus it's agood to keep your mind off of him and reading them will help trust me we both know I've been there. Hey, look I gotta go pack these. Sav will be there soon. Oh chocolate and ice cream help best as well as junk food." Alli rambled so fast I barely made out a word.

Before I knew it Alli had hung up. I got up from the couch, went into my freezer, took out a carton of double chocolate brownie ice-cream, a spoon, and started to indulge in it as I made my way to the couch. As soon as I sat down there was a knock at the door.

I set the ice cream on the table, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Um hey, Alli told me what happened I'm so sorry, but I'm here if you need me and these are from Alli." Sav rambled nervously and handed me a few bags.

"Thanks Sav." I mumbled as I took the bags

After Sav left I sat back on the couch and took out the manga. The books were small, printed backwards, and I had to look at a diagram to be able to read it. The moment I started reading my phone rang and I was starting to get annoyed by the interruptions.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey what's up with you and Eli? He's really upset." Adam said on the other end of the phone.

"We broke up." I muttered

"Broke up? I thought this was just a big argument or misunderstanding."

"No Adam, we broke up."

"Why?"

"He's lied to me, these past seven months were just lies, make believe, pretend, and I'm through."

"Clare, start from the beginning."

"Eli isn't over Julia."

"Clare you know damn well that he loves you."

"Than why did he call out for her when things started to heat up between us?"

Adam went silent for a minute to process the information I guess, then he told me to hold on. I decided to read while I waited.

I tuned back into the conversation after having read a few pages to see if Adam was still talking to Eli.

"You know what Eli, you fucked up big this time. I don't think I can help you, but I'm going to talk to Clare." Adam said to Eli

"Clare is Alli there?" Adam asked me

"Not yet, but she had Sav drop off some stuff, I'm currently reading manga."

"You read manga? I'll bring the Chinatown Saga to read as we talk."

"Ok, don't bring Eli, I don't think I'll be able to keep myself together."

"I won't I'll be alone."

"Thanks Adam"

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and continued my reading. I cried randomly at times because it made me think of Eli. By the time I got to Chapter Two there was a knock at my door and since it was two it's gotta be Adam.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door

Adam had a book bag, bag of comics, candy, movies, and popcorn.

"Hey I talked to my mom and said you were upset. She kinda packed stuff to make you feel better, she said she'll pick me us up on Monday in time for school since I told her your parents weren't home and that Alli was going to be here she got worried about someone trying to break in here, you know my mom." Adam said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Come in and it's ok."

Adam and I just sat down and read our books while I ate ice cream.

I cried off and on all through Volume One, Adam occasionally asked if I was ok and I just nodded each time. I noticed it was four o'clock and close to dinner, plus I hadn't really eaten all day.

"Hungry?" I asked Adam with a raised eyebrow

"Is that even a question?"

I smiled faintly at Adam and prepared dinner.

During dinner Adam sat across from me and we talked.

"I'm sorry about Eli, I told him that he better be sure he was over her, he just pisses me off."

I reached for Adam's hand and he gave it to me, I held my his hand in mine.

"Adam I have you to keep me occupied in school and here if needed I'll be ok."

I could feel Adam's hand shake under mine and I moved next to him.

"Adam as long as I have you and Alli, I'm sure I'll be fine, just don't leave."

"Clare I won't leave or hurt you I promise."

"Thank you."

I looked into Adam's deep blue eyes and his face inched closer to mine, before I knew it my eyes were closed and we were kissing.

_Adam's kisses are sweet and soft, just like his lips, he tastes really good too, and adds just the right amount of tongue. Wait what am I thinking about I'm not over Eli, it's too soon. _

I immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry Clare I've liked you for a long time and I realized my feelings for you a little too late."

I grabbed Adam's hands in both of mine and looked at him.

"Adam it's ok I enjoyed it, really, but I'm not sure of my feelings for you and if I was sure I like you I wouldn't want you to be a rebound because I'm not over Eli."

"I understand, I'll stay by your side either way. If you need me to do anything for you just name it."

I looked down at our hands, then I looked at Adam through my bangs.

"Help me get over him?" I asked softly

Adam looked at me blankly, but nodded. Alli called as I was cleaning up she apologized for not being able to come, but I told her Adam was here and she did help by sending the manga.

The weekend passed rather quickly; Adam and I decided to set up our phones so they only ring when our parents call us, or when Alli calls me, or Drew calls Adam. During the days after breakfast Adam would help me clean up, after that we'd goof off, yesterday we tickled each other and he has rock solid abs. I've seen him work out once with Eli, but he's always kept on a wife beater, after that we watched movies. Before bed Adam and I would read I'm now halfway done the series I'm at the break up.

Its now Monday and we're both getting ready for school. I'm nervous about seeing Eli after not seeing or talking to him for the whole weekend. I know all my feelings for Eli are going to come back once I see him.

"My mom's on her way and she made us lunch." Adam stated as we ate breakfast.

I nodded.

"Clare it's ok I'll be right beside you, I'll even drop you off and pick you up after all your classes, during lunch you can even sit in on the Science Olympics."

"Thanks Adam."

After dishes were done Mrs. Torres honked for us. I grabbed my large purse and we left. Mrs. Torres greeted us once we entered the mini van, I sat in the front seat while the guys sat in the back.

"Clare I'm sorry about Eli."

"It's ok Mrs. Torres I have Adam keeping me from breaking down."

"I'm glad he can help you. You know if you two date and get married you'll have beautiful children with blue eyes and I'd be happy to have Clare as my daughter-in-law and mother of my grandkids" Mrs. Torres stated as she occasionally glanced at Adam in the rear-view mirror.

"Mooom" Adam groaned

"Well once Clare's over Eli of course" She added looking at me

I blushed

"So are you two dating?" Drew asked

"Not yet." I replied not realizing what I said till after I said it.

The rest of the ride was silent with the exception of Mrs. Torres's happy humming.

"Don't forget to help Clare out of the car Adam." Drew said sarcastically once we entered the parking lot.

"I won't and at least I have a girl to help out of the car and walk into school with so booyah"

"Too bad she's still in love with-"

"Boys stop fighting." Mrs. Torres yelled as she cut off Drew

When we stopped in front of the school Adam helped me out of the minivan. We stood there looking up at the school both dressed in our uniforms.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea I read later than expected last night so I'm going to be like Hikaru the leading female and stay strong."

Adam nodded.

I looked up to him and smiled letting him know I'm ready to enter the building, Adam smiled back, and together side by side we began to walk into the school.

"Adam I think I'll be fine." I said noticing Eli standing against my locker

"You sure?" Adam asked,

"Yea, just come get me when you're done at your locker?"

"Ok I will."

I waved goodbye to Adam knowing how much it hurt to see Eli standing there with a slight smirk on his face as he looked at me, but I have to stay strong.

_I will not cry I will stay strong like Hikaru just like she did after Takara left her. _

Eli walked up to me after Adam left.

"Good morning Eli." I said as I walked past him forcing a smile, when in reality I wanted nothing more than to break down in tears.

I didn't even look back to see if Eli was still standing there or not. I really need to thank Alli for the manga. I made it to my locker and continued to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Clare we need to talk." Eli stated sadly

"About what Eli? About how you broke my heart?" I stated in a slightly raised voice

"Clare I didn't mean to hurt you at all I thought I was over Julia I still think I am. I miss you and I really would like a second chance. I'll make it up to you I'll do anything."

I shut my locker and turned to Eli, I was on the verge of tears, but I knew to hold them back.

"Eli, I forgive you." I put my finger on his lips as he tried to talk. "but I realized some things and after what happened I think it's best if we just stay friends."

"Ready Clare?" Adam asked from behind me

"I'll see you in English." I told Eli with a small forced smile.

I turned around towards Adam, he turned as well, and we started to walk, our backs facing Eli, I looked down and Adam placed his hand around my waist.

"How did it go?" He asked

"I forgave him, but told him it's best to remain friends and I think you can guess the rest."

The day passed by fast, faster than I had ever expected and now it's lunch time, Adam and I agreed to meet at my locker since there's no Science Olympics today.

"So where are we eating?" Adam asked as I shut my locker

"Outside since it's nice?"

"Ok picnic tables here we come."

"Ok so are you and Eli still friends?" I asked

"I think, I really haven't talked to the dude."

I nodded "So do you have our lunches?"

"Of course it's me you're talking to Clare."

I nodded and we continued to walk. Once at the table Adam handed me my lunch which consisted of a sandwich, chocolate pudding cup, orange, bottle of iced tea, and a disposable spoon. Adam had the same thing only more. We decided to read as we ate.

"How's your manga?"

"It's good and helpful."

"Really?"

I nodded "Wanna see?"

"Sure."

I moved besides Adam, our backs now facing the school, and I told as well as showed him some things from the story. When the bell rang we gathered our trash and walked to class together.

Once we were in the classroom we took our normal seats, then Eli walked in. I immediately took out my manga turning it to the right page and began to read.

"What are you reading Blue Eyes?" Eli asked

"Moe Kare." I answered not bothering to look at him

_Just having him call me "Blue Eyes" makes my heart beat faster this is going to be hard._

"Clare you're going to have to look at me."

The bell rang right after Eli finished his sentence, he turned to face forward, and I let out a deep sigh.

"You ok?" Adam asked

I looked into his eyes and smiled faintly remembering I'm going to stay strong just like the lead female in my manga Hikaru, all though our circumstances for not being with our significant others are different.

"Ok I want your to talk about your upcoming plans for either your Easter or Summer Vacations with your partner, you two will collaborate about it, and turn it into a strong story."

Eli turned his desk around and I couldn't even take look at him, but I know I have to in order to get over him.

Adam leaned over and whispered "I'm always here if you need me."

I smiled faintly at him and nodded, then averted my attention back to Eli and began doodling in my notebook.

"Clare this morning before you walked away with Adam you didn't let me have my say."

"Talk." I said looking at him wondering how I was so strong this morning.

"Clare this weekend was hell without you it made me think." Eli paused and reached for my hands in which I pulled away and placed them on my lap. "Clare I miss you."

"You're not over your dead ex girlfriend Eli, look at the signs." I stated

"I thought that and yea, I still lover her a lot, but Clare I-"

"Eli I know what your going to say, but I, I can't be with you. It's for the best if it's this way I'm sorry. I don't think you'll ever get over her and I can't stay with someone who loves his ex still. I'm sorry Eli I just can't and there's nothing you can say to change my mind I'm sorry."

I felt tears starting to form and ran out of the classroom, leaving everything behind, I continued to run down the halls, through the double doors, and right into the parking lot. I stood still on the black top as I felt a gentle breeze, I closed my eyes, opened my arms a little bit so they were a few inches away from my sides and I welcomed the wind; taking in all it's warmth, radiance, everything.

As the sun shown down on me filling me with it's light I knew everything would be all right and I'll be ok. I smiled and stretched my arms still looking at the sky, I spun around letting a few tears flow down my cheeks.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? What will happen next will Clare move on with Adam will Eli get over Julia? PS if you're wondering if Adam's FTM or not you'll find out in the next Chapter ^_^**


	3. Starting Over Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi **

**A/N: This is the last Chapter I hope you all like it. **

* * *

It's been three months since Eli and I broke up. On the anniversary of Julia's death he realized what I've known all along which was that he was never over her. He apologized for it more than once and each time I forgave him. Eli never meant to hurt me which I knew that too, but the fact that he did still hurts both of us, yes I do believe back in the beginning of our relationship Eli really did care about me above all others, until we started to clean out his room. Eli and I are nothing more than friends and yes Eli, Adam, and I are closer than ever.

With the help and company of the Torres family, Alli on weekends, and manga I was able to get over Eli, seeing him everyday started to hurt less and less, now it's like we've never dated.

"Are we still on for a long vacay this summer, we could picnic on the beach?"

"Oh right, because someone actually invented a picnic basket to hold all of the food you eat." I said sarcastically as I giggled

"Morning Clare, morning Adam." Eli said as he walked towards us.

"Morning Eli." Adam and I replied in unison.

"So what are you two doing this summer?" Eli asked

"Well Mrs. Torres invited me to spend the summer at the beach and Adam mentioned a picnic on the beach."

"Do they even make picnic baskets big enough for Adam?" Eli chuckled

"Dude don't mock my machismo eating habits."

"Its that what they're calling it now?" I asked with a smile on my face looking up at Adam, he smiled back at me.

"You know I was quite jealous when you and Clare first started dating I'm just happy Clare helped me realize things. I'm slowly finding ways to get over Julia with a little help." Eli admitted

"It's no problem, you would've realized sooner or later." I stated as Eli closed his locker.

"Ok so now to the auditorium and I'm glad we're all still close." Adam said happily

We began walking all three of us. Adam's hand was around my waist and Eli walked on the other side of me.

"there are new issues of The Goon out as well as The Chinatown Saga if you want to go the comic book store." Eli said looking between Adam and I

"That'll be great I need the next Volume of Max Lovely." I said happily the two boys chuckled at my new found love for manga.

It was good being able to hang out with both of them and read comics well mine were manga. Occasionally Adam and Eli still had a guys night and we've become almost inseparable.

* * *

**Please Review and if you want a side story of Clare and Adam's summer please let me know in the review ^_^**


End file.
